when I hear
by scribblingnellie
Summary: He fell and they were there for each other. When he came back, they found each other still there. Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade carry on with life, coping as best they can, growing closer and coming to a realisation. Friendship, angst, comfort and romance all in one. Today's experimental story in my series based on daily creative prompts for May. Many thanks for reading!


**Prompt for the day - 'when I hear'. I didn't get yesterday's prompt up until this morning but I have managed to catch up with today's, so two stories in one day!**

**The story started out quite vague but as I wrote it formed itself into a timeline of Molly and Greg's growing relationship, in an experimental style. Thank you for reading these experiments of mine - so kind of you. PS. Hope I've made it clear which lines are Molly's and which are Greg's!**

* * *

When I hear you on the phone to your wife and your voice catches and gets quieter and more resigned, I reach out and touch you and tell you that she doesn't deserve you.

_When I hear you talking to your mum, telling her that he was a good man and not a fake and tears start to gather in your eyes, I put my arm around you and tell you that you were there for him to the last. _

When I hear that you've been suspended and that you can't go into work, I'm livid at them and want to tell you everything and say that it will be ok one day but I know nothing will be ok right now.

_When I hear you that you've been questioned about him and what he did in your morgue, I feel angry and want to defend you to them, even when you tell me that it was nothing you couldn't handle._

When I hear you say his name, waiting for his reply and your eyes look so tired and broken when it hits you that it's just you and me and your sergeant, I hug you and want to whisper that one day he will be there and I know that I can't.

_When I hear you start to say his name in the morgue, looking up from the body and how your face falls as you remember he's not there, I take your hand and hold it in mine and tell you that it will get easier._

When I hear you tell me that your decree absolute came yesterday and it's over, I know it means you can move on but I feel so angry for how the affairs and the divorce devastated you.

_When I hear you tell me about the new man in your life and how nice he is, I am glad that you're happy but I know that my chance is gone, whatever small chance it might have been._

When I hear that you never stopped defending him, working to clear his name and standing up in front of that packed courtroom, I tell you that I know you never doubted him because you are a wise and decent man.

_When I hear how you helped him and how you'd known for those two years and could not tell a soul, I tell you that I'm not angry because that is who you are, loyal and brave, and we're all here because of you._

When I hear you tell me that you've come to the wedding alone, I ask you to spend it with me because friends stick together and I smile when you tell me you'd like that.

_When I hear you laugh softly as we dance to a slow song, I ask you if you're happy and can't help kissing your head when you say yes._

When I hear my phone go and pick it up to read your text, I want to tell you that it wasn't anything to do with what happened at the wedding, but I can't bring myself to talk to anyone right then.

_When I hear that you've ended your engagement, I text you to say I'm sorry and how I shouldn't have done what I did, and then wish I hadn't sent the message but it's too late._

When I hear that he's been shot, all I can think is how much it would hurt you to lose him for real, and I call and tell you that all I want is to be there with you and hold you as we wait to find out how he is.

_When I hear he's been shot and it's bad, you call me and I tell you that the one person I want near me right now is you, holding you against me to keep me sane._

When I hear you calling my name, closer and closer to the morgue door, I know that whether it's real or not, whether he is still alive, I have you and I love you.

_When I hear you say my name against my chest, and feel your arms around me as we stand there in your office, I know that whatever happens now, I love you._

* * *

**Many thanks for reading.**


End file.
